One Big Happy Family
by Obiwan1527
Summary: This happens a few weeks after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand. Raven Darkholme is found by her son, 'Kurt Wagner' and tells him about his life as a child. Finding out about one of his siblings, he visits the Institute and joins the X-Men. How will his new sibling react when she finds out her brother is a blue demon? THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1: Mother and Son

Hey guys. Today, I got out of school early. When I got home, my mother and I watched 'X-Men Last Stand'. It's my least favorite X-Men film because of what happened to Scott and Charles (even though I saw that ending after the credits) Anyway, I saw that Mystique moment where she gets cured and she helps the government. So I was thinking, why I don't write something about this. Also, I missed Nightcrawler. No idea where he went. So I came up with this. 

WARNING: Do not read this if you have not seen X2, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: First Class. Also, there is no cursing or anything that is bad influence. Lastly, sorry about the translation, if I'm wrong. I'm using Google Translate.

* * *

A woman walked down the halls of the government facility. The hallway walls were light brown with dark navy blue carpet. Nobody was around, probably freaking out that they were tricked by that clone copying mutant that worked with Magneto. After that trick, they arrested him and locked him up…again.

The woman had a very bad day. Once, she was a woman with a mutation. The ability to change into any person (or human-like object) and her voice she likes. When she was younger, she was so happy she had that mutation. Her true form looked so freakish and weird. She did not mind her short red hair. It was her eyes and body. Her sun yellow eyes and her blue body. Who would be with her in that form? So, she simply kept changing.

Then that fateful night occurred. She was a little girl. A little girl who had no home, no family, and no food. So she found a rich looking house. A perfect place for her to steal food. She went in to steal, but end up meeting a boy. A mutant boy named 'Charles Xavier'. He caught her and talked to her in her mind. So confused, she transformed into her normal self. She was expecting a shriek from a boy or him running away to grab the phone and call the police, but it never happened.

"_You're not scared of me?"_

"_I always believed I wouldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who was different. And here you are. Charles Xavier."_

"_Raven."_

He took her in. Gave her food, a home, and someone to care for her. He agreed to take her in as her sister. She was so happy. No more fear of lowliness. No more fear of other people screaming at the sight of her. Never again because she met Charles.

Time passed and she grew up. She started to lose the little girl in her and grew with what all teenagers cared about. Their looks. She started to only transform back into herself at night. She was still afraid what people thought.

Then she met that cute scientist. Hank McCoy. He was like her. Caring only about their appearance. Only Hank wanted to 'permanently' cure his mutation. Mystique only wanted to cure her appearance, not her ability. Once she met that metal man, Erik Lensherr, everything changed. He said that she never should change. Always be yourself. Eventually, she started to like Erik instead of Hank. That night in his room. That conversation. That kiss. It changed her. She started to accept her true form. She was being herself.

When Erik betrayed them, saying 'mutants' should join together and be against humans, Raven was so confused. Then seeing Charles get shot in the leg, Raven wanted to be with him. Charles, however, says she would be better with Erik...er...Magneto. So, she left with Magneto.

"_Hey Beast! Never forget. Mutant and Proud!"_

Many years passed. She never changed, though. Thanks to her mutation. She grew darker. Her loyalty to Magneto grew. That changed. It finally broke. She was captured by the government for question about where Magneto was. She never gave in. So, Mystique was transferred to another place. Well, was supposed to. There, Magneto and Pyro saved her. They never got to hear that man load that 'cure' gun. Once she saw that green line on Magneto's back, she did the only thing that a true friend would do. She sacrificed herself. That cure dart flowed into her body. On the cold metal ground, she laid there. Naked. She wanted Erik to comfort her, tell her that he still loved her. But what did he do? He left her.

"_You're not one of us anymore." _

"_Such a shame. And she was so beautiful."_

Hatred. Betrayal. Revenge. Those were the feelings Myst...er Raven was feeling. How could he? She thought he loved her. At least be her friend. She guessed he only loved her for her looks. Once she got out, she found some clothes at a local store. When she saw herself in the mirror, 'who is this woman I'm looking at?' was her first thought. She changed into a white blouse that was under a brown business jacket and a brownish-red tight skirt. The clothes didn't scare her. It was those three new features. Her eyes. Her beautiful, yet scary, yellow eyes were gone. Replaced by these sky blue eyes. Next, her hair. From bright orange-red short combed hair, to raven black not combed hair. She actually liked it. The color fit her name. 'Raven'. Finally, the most important feature, her skin. Her blue alien like skin has vanished into this peachy white skin. It felt so soft to her. Not scaly and rough like her other. _'I guess I have to get use to this'_ she thought.

Once she paid for the clothes, her mind began to think. Erik Lensherr (Magneto), the man she loved, she needs to have her revenge. An idea popped into her head. She had the perfect idea. So, her new white feet covered in black high heels started to walk to the government building.

So here she is now, walking away from the conference room. The room where she gave information about where Magneto was. She did not know Multiple Man would clone himself an entire army just to trick the soldiers. No, she was not tricking the soldiers. She truly was now against the Brotherhood of Mutants. Against Magneto.

She stopped in her tracks, still in the long hallway. Thinking about her whole life. The life that was happy with her only friend and family member 'Charles Xavier', to her new life now. Honestly, she was scared. Terrified. Who will she go to now? Her future is unclear to her now. In seconds, two salty tears fell from her two eyes. Raven Darkholme, for the first time in a long time, started to cry. It suddenly became cold to her, so she hugged herself.

Suddenly, she heard a door behind her open up. Raven quickly wiped away the tears, but did not want that person to look at her never ending tears. So, she didn't turn around.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich. Are you Raven Darkholme?" That voice. She heard it before. It was so familiar to her. The familiar thing about it, it was German. She knew only one person who spoke German and English.

Raven turned around and her eyes widened. There was a man in front of her. He looked younger than her and only a few inches taller than her. The man had her old color skin and hair. The hair was very short and curly. His eyes had her old color. Instead of the funny looking costume she remembered him wearing, he wore a tan long-sleeved dress shirt, a brown trench coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Behind him was his amazing long devilish looking tale swaying back and forth. The man had a very curious expression on his face, waiting for Raven's reaction.

"Nightcrawler?" She asked in a whisper.

"So you do remember me?" The man, Nightcrawler, asked. "Of course I remember you. You worked with the X-Men to save the children from Striker." Raven replied.

"Tzat's not tze reason I was expecting." Raven's eyes widened again. Now she knew what he was talking about. Her mouth turned into a frown and her eyes looked down at the blue carpet.

"Maybe we should talk somevere else. Somevere better tzan a government building." Nightcrawler said. Raven looked up and nodded. Nightcrawler approached her and grabbed her hand. "Hold on." In a second, they were gone. What was only left was blue smoke.

* * *

At the park, a large blue smoke appeared. Nightcrawler let go of Raven's hand. Raven looked around and saw they were at the park. Today was normal. Not too many people were there. Children were flying their kites with their parents. Many old citizens sat at tables and played chess with one another.

"Why the park?" Raven asked the blue man.

"I like it. Since people und mutants are not fighting, I come here. Tze people do not fear me anymore. Some of tze children ask me for autographs. Some love to watch me teleport from place to place. Here, I am not feared. I've decided tzis is my new favorite place." Nightcrawler said.

Raven smiled at this thought. She never had a favorite place. Well, she considered Charles mansion her favorite place. There, she met her brother, her only friend, and the only person who cared about her and did not fear her.

"Shall we sit?" Nightcrawler asked her. Raven looked behind her and saw a wooden bench behind them. They both sat down, watching the children play with their loving parents.

"So…you found out." Raven said, breaking the awkward silence.

Nightcrawler looked out to the scenery of the park, ignoring eye contact. "Ja. Vonce tze X-Men left tze Vhite House; tze Professor had a chat vith me. I told him about how I lived in a life of no memory of my parents. I even asked my parents who found me in Germany und tzey had no idea. Tze Professor understood my confusion, so he used his povers and told me to find a voman named 'Raven Darkholme'. I asked him more information, but he said I vouldn't like tze result. Finally, he told me tzat my mutter is Mystique." Nightcrawler said in a serious tone.

Nightcrawler looked back at the woman next to him. "He did not tell me everything, tzough."

Raven looked at him, and then turned her head. She never wanted to come to this. She wanted to forget this. This always would give her nightmares. That awful night.

"Alright." She sighed. "It's time I told you everything, Kurt." She said, using his first name. Kurt nodded and looked at her, waiting for the story he dreamt of hearing.

"There was a man. Well…sort of a man. His name was Azazel. He had red skin, black hair. The things you have from him is his yellow eyes, his pointy tale, and his mutation; teleporting. You have my skin color. I mean the skin color I had. Sadly, I ki…" She paused. Kurt raised his eyebrow, wondering why she stopped. He did sometimes wonder what features came from his mother and father.

"Um…Azazel was murdered by a mysterious woman. Then it was time for me to give birth to you. Only, the locals thought you and I were demons. So, I let you get adopted in Germany by those gypsies so you wouldn't get hurt by those people."

"If you knew all about me, on tzat mission vith tzat Striker man, vhy did you act like you never knew me?" He asked.

"Because of Magneto. If he knew you were my son, I couldn't even imagine what he would do to you."

Kurt took in large breathe. Taking in all the information he just heard. He just could not believe it. That was his story. He wasn't sure if he was truly happy finally figuring out whom he is.

That's when he heard sniffles. He turned and saw Raven, quickly trying to wipe away her tears. She really hated crying, especially in public. It showed weakness, but she couldn't help it. She just re-united with her son, told his story, and can't help but feel awful. She abandoned him. Without telling him anything about her.

"I bet you hate me for this, don't you Kurt?" She asked in a sobbing voice. Kurt looked shocked at her. He used his blue fuzzy hand wiped a tear away from her face.

"I do not hate you, mutter." He said with the kindest tone she ever heard. "Why would you not hate me? I abandoned you. Left you. With no trace of where I've been." She said sadly.

"If you have never left me, I vould not be tze man I am today." Kurt said. "I admit vhen I found out tzat you left me, not knowing who my mutter vas, I vas upset. For about a month, I tzink. As I learn to grow up vith tze Lord, I've learn brand new tzings. In tze Bible, it says, 'Be merciful, even as your Fazher is merciful. Judge not, und you vill not be judged; condemn not, und you vill not be condemned; forgive, und you vill be forgiven.'"

Raven's tears started to flow down even more. Kurt stood up from the bench and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up with him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. Raven stood still for a moment, never really great when it comes to hugs, but wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a moment or two, not caring if people are watching them.

Finally, he said to her in a soft voice, "No matter vhat you did in tze past or vhat you vill do in tze future, I vill alvays love you, mutter."

"And I'll always love you, Kurt Wagner, my son. I'm also grateful that you have forgiven me." Raven said, smiling.

They broke apart and just stood there, looking at each other. Both smiling at each other. "So…did you have ozher children?" Kurt asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I forgot that part." Raven said happily. "Yes, I did. Two actually. One is your older brother. His name is Graydon Creed. Not really a nice boy. He hates mutants. I abandoned him too because of his hatred."

"I can see tzat. Vell, I razher hear my ozher sibling." Raven's smile disappear and she looked towards the ground. Kurt saw this, very curious to hear his other sibling, and softly grabbed his mother's shoulder. "Please, mutter. I need to know." He begged.

Raven took a deep breath, holding back the tears yet to come. "I actually adopted your other sibling. Her name is Anna-Marie. She likes to be called Marie. I adopted her when she was four. When she ran away, she lived by herself in a wood area, all by herself. So my friend 'Destiny' and I took her in and we raised her. That's the other thing." She said, wiping a tear away.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked.

"Another family took her in. I let them so Marie could have a better life." She sniffed. Kurt never took his hands off her shoulders, ready to comfort her for whatever she will say next. "You…actually met your sister."

"Vhat! Ich traf meine Schwester?" He asked in German. "Who is she?"

Raven closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Her mutation is that she can never touch people. If she touches a human, she'll suck the life energy out of them and their memories. If she touches a mutant, she'll suck their memories AND their mutation. She can use them for the same amount of time she touched them. Her mutant name…is Rogue."

Kurt's bright yellow eyes widened. Rogue? Rogue is his sister. He remembered who she is. Rogue was that X-Men member. The one who had that white stripe in her hair. She was the one he saved from falling from the plane. He couldn't believe it.

Raven just waited for her son to react. He just stood there, no movement at all. "Kurt?" she asked. Kurt shook his head, drawing him away from his thoughts. Kurt looked at his mother and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his mother and swayed a little bit.

"Vielen Dank für alles , Mutter. Ich liebe dich so sehr." He cried out with happiness. Raven laughed and hugged him back. Luckily for her, while she was in Germany, she learned a little bit of German. "You're welcome, my son. And I love you too."

Kurt calmed down and let go of her. "Vhere vill you go now, mutter? Since now you are now…you know…changed." He said, trying his best not to sound rude. Raven thought about it.

"I am not sure. I will continue to find my new purpose in this new form. But I should ask you the same thing."

"I have to go somevhere. I must go meet some old friends." Kurt said. "Good-bye, mutter." They hugged again, only Raven gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek when they broke. Kurt looked back at his mother one more time, then teleported away. Raven let one more tear slide down her eye, then walked away from the park, and on to the path to her new life.

* * *

Phew! That was long. I'm going to do Part 2 now. I'm working on it as soon as I upload this to my Doc Manager. Please review this. I accept criticism, but not too much criticism. So anyways…um…byes!

Oh! And here are the translation words for this chatper:

_Entschuldigen Sie mich= _Escuse me

_Ich traf meine Schwester=_ I met my sister

_Vielen Dank für alles , Mutter. Ich liebe dich so sehr=_ Thank you for everything, mother. I love you so much.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother and Sister

**Chapter 2**

Okay. Here is Part 2 of my story. I hope you guys like it. WARNING!: I again apologized if my Nightcrawler dialog and German language is wrong. I'm trying my best.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since the event of the cure and loosing 3 important members of the family. Storm became the head mistress of the Institute, Logan began being a teacher for the Danger Room, and Hank began to start visiting the Institute once in a while.

Rogue and Bobby eventually broke up. Rogue broke up with him. She was starting to see how much Kitty and Bobby started to share feeling for each other, even when Bobby says 'their just good friends'.

However, Rogue and Kitty were really starting to bond. They would sit and eat lunch together, pick each other as partners whenever the assignment involved any, watch movies in Kitty's room on Saturday night, and talk about each other's day. When Kitty was with Bobby, Rogue didn't mind. She actually didn't care. She was over him. So, Kitty and Rogue were best friends. They even consider each other as 'sisters'. Oh! Last thing, Rogue goes by Marie now. Ever since she took the 'cure', she went from the untouchable Rogue to the normal Marie.

Logan has finally got over Jean. Yes, he did love her. She was just a normal girl, trapped in an evil 'monsters' body. But, the Phoenix was getting out of control, so Logan did the hardest thing he ever done in his life; he killed the woman he loved. For about a week, he had nightmares of that event, but they eventually went away. Before Scott died, he never got over her 'suppose death'. So I guess Cyclops was right.

"_We don't heal as fast as you do, Logan."_

He remember that moment, as soon as he stabbed her in the chest, that awful moment, he heard something. It was her voice. Well, she wasn't speaking as she slowly died, but she communicated to him with her mind. Smiling with tears, she said,

"_You freed me! Thank you, Logan! And I love you too!"_

Hank always assisted Storm. He would come into classes and teach something new to the kids. Peter (Colossus) decided to become Logan's assistant when he taught in the Danger Room. Logan never minded. Like always, he has a good throw.

Today was normal. Logan and Peter just finished teaching some of the children in the Danger Room. The session was saving some civilians from a burning building. They did fine, that was until Boom Boom (Tabitha. The newest student) decided to do something mischievous. The blonde prankster planted her 'time bombs' in Wolverine's pack of cigars, just as he was about to light one up. The smoke faced man gave her a week of detention for that.

Logan and Storm were on the balcony of the school. They just looked out and watched the clouds and the sun.

"So…liking the new job so far, Ro?" He asked. Logan started to call Storm, 'Ro' now. He gives everyone silly nicknames now, but when it came to Storm, he thought of 'Ro'. Since Ororo was kind of longer.

"I love it. At first, I was terrified when the Professor said I would be taking his place, but after taking charge, I grew found of the job." Storm said with a smile. "How about you, Logan?" She asked.

"Well…I find it not too hard. When it comes to Bobby and Kitty, they do fine. Peter is a very good assistant. I was about to ask you today if you could switch out Tabitha, though."

Storm laughed. "Looks like somebody finally got on your bad list?" She asked.

Logan smiled. Storm and him started to bond as the weeks grew. When the students ate lunch, they would head to 'Storms office' and eat lunch together, sometimes with Hank and Peter. At the end of the day, they would head to the balcony and talk about their day with the students. Logan and Storm started to become really good friends. Almost like best friends.

Their conversation ended when something beeped from Storm's office. She walked in, Logan following, and saw that her intercom was calling. Storm pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Ororo. We seem to have a guest at the door." Hank's voice said. "On my way." Storm answered. Logan and Storm then walked out of the office to the front doors.

Storm and Logan quickly made their way down the stairs. At the door were Hank and a familiar old friend. "Kurt Wagner." Storm said happily. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, she approached him. "It's been a long time." She said as she hugged him. Kurt was happy to hug her back.

"Good to see you, elf." Logan said to him. Storm pulled back and Kurt smiled. "Good to see you too, Logan." Kurt said. Kurt looked back at Beast. Beast cleared his throat and lowered his hand. "Hank McCoy. I'm also called Beast." Kurt shook his blue hand with his. "Kurt Vagner. But the people at the Munich Circus called me 'Tze Incredible Nightcr…"

"Sorry, elf. We don't need 'two' talking fuzzballs." Logan interrupted. Kurt smiled. "So what brings you here, Kurt?" Storm asked.

"I am here for two reasons. Vun is tzat I vant to join tze X-Men. Tze church is a vonderful home, but it can get very lonely." Kurt said.

"You're welcome to join the Team, Kurt." Storm said with a smile. "What's the other reason?"

"Oh." Kurt said with a frown. "You see…"

"Kurt!"

Everyone turned around and saw Marie, with Kitty following her behind, go up to them. The striped hair girl approached the man. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the man. It was after the discussion with the Professor after the President meeting when Rogue talked to Kurt. The two actually enjoyed each other's company. Rogue was even disappointed when Kurt left to live back at the church in Boston.

Kurt returned the hug. "Good to see you to, Rogue." Marie retreated the hug to say, "It's Marie now." "Of course, Marie." He said with a smile. Kurt looked at Kitty. She smiled and shook his hand. "Kitty Pryde." She said with a smile. Kurt looked down and saw why she was now Marie. She wore a short white top with blue shorts, but importantly, she wore no gloves.

"Elf here says that he's gonna join the X-Men." Logan said, interrupting their conversation. "You are? That's great. You should become a teacher." Marie said to the blue man.

"Well, we do need a History teacher for this school." Storm said. "How's that sound?"

"Tzat's sounds vonderful. I'd be happy to become the new teacher." Kurt smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Wagner. You can start tomorrow morning." Logan said and walked away. "Marie, could you please show Kurt to his room, please." Storm told the striped hair girl. "Sure. Come on, Kurt." Marie said as she grabbed his wrist and led him down the hallway. Hank and Storm watched the two walked down the hallway, then they headed to Storm's office. Kitty smiled and went off to find Bobby before lunch ended.

* * *

Kurt and Marie approached a normal brown looking door. Marie grabbed the doorknob. "Well here's your room, Kurt." She said as she turned the doorknob. The room had dark green walls and a light grey carpet. There was a small double bed in the left corner of the room with a blue and white striped comforter. In the right corner was a large wooden desk with a black chair with wheels. On top of the desk was a small laptop. Next to the bed was a large window with grey curtains that showed the backyard/garden of the school.

"You like it?" Marie asked him. Kurt smiled and walked into his new room. He sat down on his new bed. It felt much more softer than the bed he slept on at the church. "Ja. It is vonderful." He looked up at her and smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to adjust to this." She said as she left. That's when Kurt's stomach began to tighten. He remembered the other reason he came to the Insitute, but he was nervous. Scared almost.

"Marie. Vait."

Marie only made to the outside of Kurt's room when he stopped her. Kurt got up from his bed, shut the door, and stood in front of her. This was it. He was about to tell her. To tell her about his life, Mystique's life, but most importantly; her life. The life she probably could not remember.

Kurt noticed how there was not students in the hallways. They were probably in the lunch room or outside eating lunch. The teachers also must be eating in their classrooms or Storm's office. Well, now it would be easier to tell her.

He took a deep breathe. "Marie. Ve are friends, right?" He asked her, just to make sure. He wouldn't want to talk about this with her thinking she never consider him a friend.

"Of course. You did help us save the mutant children from Striker. Most importantly, you saved me from falling out of the sky when that missile hit the Blackbird." She said with a smile.

"Good. You see…you remember Mystique." He asked.

"Yeah. That woman kind of creep me out. Why?" She asked.

He took another deep breathe. Then he gripped her shoulders with his blue three fingered hand. She looked down at his hands with confusion, and then she looked back up at him. "I must tell you something very important, Marie." He said in a serious tone.

So he started off with Mystique. How she met Azazel. Marie looked very confused when he mentioned her, wondering why she should know about that, but she didn't stop him. Then he got to Mystique giving birth to him. That surprised Marie a lot. How could this sweet man of God be related to the evil shape shifter. Once again, she didn't question. He decided to leave out their mutant hateful brother, for now. Then he got to the part that would scare him the most. The part where Mystique adopted the young Anna-Marie. Marie's jaw dropped and her eyes widened again. Mystique was her mother? How was it possible and why couldn't she remember. Well, she was young so I guess that answered her third question.

"So the family in Mississippi vanted to take you in, und Mystique let them, so you could have a better life. She told your parents to never tell you tzat she is your mutter." Kurt finished. He looked down at, waiting for a response. Marie just looked away from his face, slowly taking everything she just heard into her head. Her breathing picked up a little and her stomach was closing in on her.

"So…that means Mystique is my mother." She stated. Kurt nodded his blue head. He then lowered his hands off her shoulders, which were starting to shake. So was her knees.

"Then…you're my brother?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and said only a few words Marie will never forget. "Ja. Tzat makes you my sister."

Marie's eyes started to tear up a little. She had another family. She wasn't fond to hear about the mother, but her heart warmed up when she now found out that she has a brother. A brother. Her 'adoptive' parents never had other children. She was an only child. Now she wasn't.

The young girl was about to say something, but she never got to say it. There was a loud bell sound that echoed through the halls. Of course, lunch is over. In no time, the halls started to fill up with students. Kitty, who got and said good-bye to Bobby, quickly ran up to her best friend. "Come on, Marie. We have to head for class." She said as she pulled Marie's wrist with impatience.

This made Marie step away from the blue man. She wanted to stop her feet, but Kitty showed no sign of letting her. She didn't want Marie and her to be late to class…again. "I'll see you later, Kurt." Marie called out to him.

Kurt just sighed and closed his eyes. To him, this ended up bad. Now he'll never find out Marie's reaction. But he already knows what it's going to be. Disappointment. For her brother is a blue demon freak and her mother is…was an evil woman who gave up on her children. Though it was for the best for her children. So he turned around and walked back into his room.

* * *

The sky soon turned dark and black, filled beautiful bright skies and the bright full moon. The garden of the Institute was quiet and peaceful. Soon, the double large window doors opened. Marie walked out. It was passed curfew and she knows Logan and Storm wouldn't like this, but she didn't care. She knows 'he' would be out here.

After Kitty pulled her into the classroom, Marie couldn't think at all. While the teacher, Mr. Warren (who agreed to be the Math teacher) teaches the lesson, Marie wouldn't listen. All she could think was what Kurt told her. What _her brother_ told her. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't help but smile all through the class period. Some of the classmates began to wonder, since Marie didn't smile much. So they left the giddy and happy girl alone, while she thought about the greatest news she heard in her life.

When class was over, she planned about to see him in the hallways, but she never did. So when everyone went to bed, she snuck off in her pajamas (with a black top and grey sweatpants and in barefoot) to Kurt's room. Only when she opened his door, he was gone. She thought for a moment, but she knew exactly where he would be. In a place like that night on that Striker mission after he saved her.

So she went back into her room and grabbed a black jacket from her room, since it is nighttime which means that it's freezing outside. Then she headed for the backyard doors.

Now here is Marie, walking barefoot on the cold grass . Actually, she didn't mind walking on grass. She loved the feeling of the grass. Smooth and soft. The striped hair girl passed the lovely rows of many different flowers, the ones that Storm always took care of. With the help of her powers. Marie walked under the many branches of one of the old trees. Then she stopped and looked from where she stood. There was no sign of her friend she was trying to find. She was about to give up and try again in the morning, until…

"You lost liebling?"

Marie turned around to see Kurt upside down on a large wide branch, hanging by his long blue tail. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then she laughed a little. She walked right under him! How could she have not seen him? She guessed that he was very quiet and stealthy.

Marie took a few more steps toward him, still smiling. "You like hanging upside down like that?" She asked. Kurt smiled again. "I don't know. I am always in tzis position vhen I pray." He responded.

"What are you praying about now?" Marie asked. Kurt's smile disappeared into a frown, looked down, and sighed. "Our mutter ; Mystique." Marie's smile always disappeared. She placed her hands on her hips. "Why weren't you there when I was trying to talk to you today? You know; after you told me everything."

"I vas afraid of vas you vould think now." He said honestly. "What do you mean?" She asked. Kurt closed his eyes and suddenly, he teleported off the branch. Then he appeared in front of Marie with blue smoke surrounding him. Soon it faded. He took a deep breathe. "I tzought you vere disappointed." He said.

"Why would you think I was disappointed?" She asked, removing her hands from her hips and crossed her arms.

He looked down at the grass. "To find out tzat your brotzher has blue skin, yellow eyes, und a blue tail." Marie eyes widened with surprise. Kurt still kept looking at the looking down, ashamed in himself. Then Marie spoke.

"Kurt. I don't care about your appearance." She said seriously. Kurt looked back up with wide eyes. When he was in Germany, he would always be chased by the villagers. They would carry flaming wooden torches and their sharp metal pitchforks. The only group of people he knew who didn't care was his real mother, his adopted parents, the Circus people, and of course the X-Men.

"You do not care how I look?" He asked her. Marie smiled up at him and said, "Of course I don't. I have a brother now. The way you look makes it even more special to think about." Those two sentences made Kurt smiled down at his new sister.

Marie then reached up and hugged him by wrapping her arms around his blue neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her very tight.

"I love you, Kurt." She whispered.

"I love you too, my schwester" He whispered back.

They stood like that for a few seconds, then they broke apart. Kurt turned his head around and looked back at the mansion. "It is very late. I tzink ve should head back inside."

Marie also looked back. Then she looked back at her brother and smiled. "I'm not that tired, though." She said.

He turned back to her. "But I tzought tzat Logan has a lesson for you in tze Danger Room?" He asked. "You need a good sleep, kleine"

Marie walked around him and sat down in front of the tree where she found Kurt. "Maybe you could read me to sleep then." She said with a smile. Her right hand patted the empty spot to her left. Kurt nodded and sat down next to her. "Vhat vould you like me to read to you? Since tzere are no books, it vill have to be sometzing I know."

"How about a story from the Bible?" She asked him. "You must know some since you did live in a church." She assumed. "Vell, I do know one story."

Marie smiled and scooted closer to her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ready." She said with her big smile. Her smile made Kurt smile and he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder, which was covered by her jacket.

Kurt started to tell Marie about the day Jesus was born. Jesus was born to Mary and Joseph. Caesar, however, made a law where every person goes to their town and register. So, Mary and Joseph went to Bethlehem. There was no room for the night, so they end up staying in a stable, so Mary laid her child in a manger. During this time, an angel of the Lord appeared to shepherds in a field, who were watching their sheep. The angel told them that a child, a savior, is being born in a stable and is lying in a manger. So, they traveled to Bethlehem to see this 'new savior'. Also, 3 wise men in the east saw a bright star, and they followed it.

About 30 minutes later, Kurt finished the story. "Vell, Marie. Are you tired yet?" He said as he turned towards her, but stopped. Marie had her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully on her brother's soft shoulder. Kurt looked down and saw Marie's bare hand was on top on his blue tail. His heart warmed up because he never knew how soft his sister skin was. Since her 'old' mutation didn't allow her to touch any skin. Kurt happily sighed, closed his eyes, and rested his head on Marie's head.

Suddenly, Kurt woke up, gasped, and grabbed his throat. Purple veins appeared on his blue skin face and hands. He quickly pushed Marie's hand off his tail with his other blue hand. He clutched his chest, breathing heavily. He turned to Marie and she didn't wake up with his noise. She kept her head on his shoulder and moved closer to him.

"Marie. Anna-Marie. Vake up." Kurt whispered, shaking her shoulder. Marie only shook her head. "Fünf weitere Minuten." She muttered in her sleep. Kurt's eyes widened. He remembers, while chatting with her in the White House, that she knew only French, not German.

Suddenly, blue smoke engulfed Marie's body. Kurt brushed the blue smoke away and saw Marie vanished. He got up frantically and started to look for his sister. Then, he heard the same sound the smoke made. It sounded like it was above him. Kurt looked up and saw his sister hanging upside down, by both of her legs, by the branch of the tree. Her eyes were still closed.

Once again, Marie disappeared with another blue smoke. Kurt looked down and saw her 'teleported' back into her original spot. Again, she still was asleep. Kurt could not believe how his sister was a very heavy sleeper. She didn't wake up when she hung 'upside down'.

Kurt sighed and sat down with Marie again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, mentally thanking himself that knowing Marie wore a jacket to cover her bare arms. Well, looks like the 'cure' wasn't permanent after all. Marie cuddled close to her brother's shoulder, and a peaceful smile appeared on her face.

Kurt thought about this. Marie is not going to be happy once she wakes up. Finding out that she can't touch anyone ever again is going to be hard for her to take. He wanted to tell her now, but she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Especially that smile.

So Kurt rested his head on Marie again. Marie felt this and whispered, "Gute Nacht, my brother." She whispered in half English and half German, signaling Kurt that his memory of German language wore off. He closed his eyes with a smile. "Good-night, my sister." Before he fell asleep, he softly kissed his sister on the head, knowing her hair would cover it. Then, he fell asleep.

True, Marie is going to take this news hard, but Kurt knew one thing. She accepted him as family, not caring about his appearance. So, he would accept her as family, not caring about her mutation. Because in all families, a brother always looks out for their sister. No matter what.

* * *

So…what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me by pressing that magical 'Review' button. Have a good Father's Day everyone! 

Again, here are the translations for this chapter:

_liebling= _darling

_schwester= _sister

_kleine= _little one

_Fünf weitere Minuten=_ Five more minutes

_Gute Nacht=_ Good-night


End file.
